明日へ
by kirr1001
Summary: 明日へ, ashita e:towards tomorrow. Bits and some more bits of Kagome and Inuyasha's life together at Feudal Era.
1. 開始

|| 開始 (kaishi) = start ||

The small fire cracked once, the shadows which it created swaying slightly as the wind broke through the mat door. It wasn't cold, didn't make Kagome shiver as she felt how her eye lids started to fall. Inuyasha watched her silently. They had been quiet a while now, Kaede and Rin were already asleep. He noticed that was where she should be too.

"You should get some sleep. Everyone will be fussing around you tomorrow too so you need to rest", he said roughly, elbowing her gently. "Oi."

"I'm not tired", she argued weekly. The truth was that she didn't want to leave from his side quite yet. He would probably sleep in the forest.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, then with a fade red on his cheek bones, he placed his hand on top of Kagome's black head and pulled it against his shoulder. Kagome blinked before smiling and snuggling against him.

It was strange. At the same time Inuyasha couldn't believe she had come back to him, risked everything to be with him again. Still it came naturally to be close to her again, to touch her and speak with her, like the three years had been nothing which was bullshit. Three years was everything else but nothing.

Kagome was suddenly a lot more perkier than few seconds ago when Inuyasha was holding her like that. Since their reunion at the well, he hadn't embraced her until now. It felt wonderful. It felt like everything was right and still it wasn't. She didn't know would the well work again tomorrow nor could she take a risk and try it, scaring it would close itself again. She didn't know where she would be living and how would things change now. Because now she was going to start her life here, it wasn't just shard searching anymore. Kagome knew that Inuyasha and she had to talk. But maybe not tonight. "Inuyasha?" she couldn't help but ask. He made a sound that he was listening. She glanced up at his face. "What happens now?"

He locked his eyes with her. Before she could breathe in the warm air that was around them, he leaned towards her and pressed his mouth gently, unsure, against her own. It happened so out of nowhere that she forgot to close her eyes. That didn't matter because his eyes were open too, watching her as he carefully moved his lips. Kagome welcomed the warm feeling, wrapping it around her heart and touched his cheeks, stroking them. The kiss wasn't long but altogether it made her almost cry from happiness. She saw it and felt it. How much he had missed her.

Inuyasha pulled away but kept his face close to her own. "I don't know", he answered to her question at last, looking at her without blinking. She rarely saw his eyes so serious. Actually for three years she had rarely seen his eyes at all.

But she felt urge to smile and surrendered to it. "Sounds good."

She saw a smile on his mouth too, then felt how he hugged her again against his side. Now just a little bit tighter.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

No, I am not starting a new story. The big number of these after the end-stories on my story list just bothers me a lot sooo I'm going to move them here. Which means this is going to be some kind of collection. So if you notice that your favorite story is missing, I think you'll be finding it here :)

Takes place at the night of the day when Kagome returned.

Thanks for reading and comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**


	2. 新鮮

|| 新鮮 (shinsen) = sweet ||

"No!" Kagome groaned against his eager lips and pushed him away. The hanyou sighed testily. "You're doing it wrong again!"

"What the hell is wrong now?"

"I don't like it," she snorted and crossed her arms, looking almost like a little child, which Inuyasha thought was odd, because there was growing one inside her.

"Kagome..." he tried and touched her arms but she moved away.

"You're always taking kissing like some ego praising, like you'd dominate me," she pouted.

_If I could we wouldn't be talking... _"It isn't really my fault. Those kisses where enough to you until that big stomach."

"Now you're calling me fat!" she flared, startling him. Then she snorted again and walked back to wash her dishes.

Jeez, he rolled his eyes. This whole 'kissing-thing' had started yesterday night; like every night they had cuddled on sleeping mat, her head on his chest and his nose buried in her hair just like he wanted. After a while she had raised her head and locked eyes with him. When their lips had met, she had suddenly pulled away, her face offended and turned around like nothing had happened. When he had tried to ask her what was wrong she had only answered: "You don't kiss me sweetly."

What ever that means, he sighed as he watched when she sat on their hut's floor and washed the dishes in bucket. He tried, he really tried to understand that it was just 'pregnant woman's mood swings', though couldn't help but be little hurt. It didn't feel so good to be bayed from kissing. If this would go on he wouldn't dare to touch her at all. Or worse, she wouldn't let him. This had to be fixed.

"Hey," he said in grumpy tone. She didn't stop washing and didn't answer but he knew she was listening. "If that's so damn important to you then show me how it's done." She stopped and looked at him, blinking, slight confusion in her brown eyes. Her expression was odd when she stood up from floor and walked to him.

"Okay," she gave him a small smile. Then she looked at him up and down, thinking about something. She placed her hands on his cheeks. "You should touch my face not always my waist or hips." He blushed.

"Then..." her voice had turned more quieter and her eyes were half-lidded. She tiptoed so that their noses pressed against each others. "...you should just stare at me closely for a moment."

He did stare. Though it felt stupid that she taught him how to kiss, her eyes still looked so beautiful.

"And then you should slowly come towards me..." her voice trailed off when she moved more closer his face, his lips. That was suppose to be 'sweet'? It was frustrating!

Finally she pressed soft tiny kiss to his open mouth.

Strange. It wasn't very passionate or intense or that he'd feel like lowering her kimono off her shoulders. It was so gentle that it made him want just simply hug her tightly and stroke her hair. She didn't really kiss his upper lip at all only bottom one, sucking it a little. It felt amazing...

Eventually she pulled away. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw her smiling a shy smile. "And I should say 'I'm sorry.'" she said in quiet voice, gazing now the floor.

"Huh?" he felt like he would have just woke up. "What for?"

"You were right," she smiled. "Maybe it is just because of the baby. I like your kisses just the way they are."

But he liked that one.

"And honestly," she whispered and kissed his chin. "I didn't really like it." Inuyasha had a weird look on his face but Kagome didn't notice and stroked his chest. "Be ready when I'm done with the dishes."

Then she grinned and nearly ran happily back to bucket, going back to her work. Inuyasha just stared at her, blinking. His ears drooped a little.

_But I liked it..._

* * *

><p>AN:<br>So I put this here. One thing I'm sorry about is that the reviews will be deleted too with the story :( But thank you to you all who wrote a review when this was one-shot! And _thanks to Katsumi Takaki_ who helped me with this back then.

**Katsumi Takaki (beta)**: Hi everyone. She did great, I only found a few errors in this chapter. Sounds like a great story so far, right?

Takes place after two years of Kagome's return.

Thanks for reading and comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**


	3. 辭

|| 辭 = words ||

She placed her hand on it. On a rough brown wooden margin, without really thinking, stroking it slowly. She remembered all those times when she had been fifteen: stepping on it, yelling osuwari to Inuyasha, crying because she had seen him with Kikyo or smiling because she could get home for a little while. Now it has been three years from that. And the well didn't let her through anymore.

She had spent five wonderful days with her friends; she loved Sango and Miroku's big family, Kaede had started to teach her to become miko and how she had missed Shippo! All the villagers too still remembered her and reacted very friendly to her.

And Inuyasha... Kagome could have smiled if she wouldn't be so sad. Their relationship developed slowly but surely. Even the memories of his few sweet kisses made her blush. Her adorable, adorable half-demon.

She had known that she was home when she had grabbed his hand and he had pulled her out of the well; her home was where he was. She had kept that in mind till this day. But now, when she stood here, all the memories so close that she could almost touch them, she couldn't keep the sadness away anymore. Mama, grandpa, Sota; they were there, hundreds of years away in the future.

She kneeled in front of the well, her eyes covered in her bangs and allowed one glistening tear to fall down her cheek. She was use to it, be without them even a month but now the reality really begun to sink in; she couldn't maybe never again...

"Kagome?"

She gasped softly, raised her head and looked behind. Inuyasha stood there, not far away, furrowing. Kagome quickly wiped her cheek and gave him a small hesitant smile. "Hey. Sorry I just..." but she trailed off when she couldn't make up any good excuse. And why she even had to?

_Because I don't want to make him sad too. _"Sorry", she just said again and stood up.

"Keh", hanyo said quietly, his eyes soft when he walked to her. Without a word he raised his hand to her slightly moist cheek and stroked it with his clawed thumb. Kagome closed her eyes from contentment and smiled lovingly. "You're unhappy", his gruff voice broke the peaceful silence. Kagome's mouth fell open and she opened her eyes. Inuyasha wasn't looking at her anymore but the well, dejected. "I... I know that I can't give you what you had in your time and maybe I can't ever make you happy..."

She was going to protest but he placed his thumb on her lips. "But damn it, I'm going to try my best", he said, his face dead serious and amber eyes etching to her brown ones. It felt like a moment in her old room, when he had sworn to protect her with his life, the same intense in his eyes like now. The memory and his care brought full tears to her eyes.

"Kagome", he whispered sadly but she shook her head and pressed her face against his fire rat.

"You don't even have to try, Inuyasha. I'm happy, really." _Stupid tears, stop falling or he won't believe me!_

Inuyasha wrapped his strong arms tightly around her small body, like trying to protect her from crying. She too hugged him by his waist, burying her wet face in his chest. She was so glad that he was there. Not her mama or someone else, just him, comforting his own unique way. "Kagome", he whispered again, his voice so low that she almost didn't hear him. She felt him caress her bangs aside and drop a affectionate kiss on her temple. Feeling that she had to be more closer, she pressed herself more tightly to him, every part of her touching him. Her tears had died and now she just lovingly nuzzled his neck. They hadn't really gone further than passionate kissing and only thought of something more made her heart beat faster and her face turn furiously red. She mentally shook her head; maybe it wasn't a time, they hadn't even told "I love you" each others. Though she knew that she loved him and he loved her.

It was true that three years had somewhat woken up them both from denying their feelings but they were still quite shy. But now for once Kagome wanted to act boldly. Slowly she leaned up and tenderly kissed the spot were his human ears would be.

"Kagome", there was a new tone in his voice, somehow eager. She loved when he said her name like that. She could hear his heart against her own, it felt like there was only one heart, right between them.

Suddenly he grabbed her head between his hands and she was forced to look into his burning eyes. She watched him a little confused because he looked like he was going to say something.

"I...", he started firmly but the power in his voice disappeared almost immediately. A deep blush formed on his cheeks when he struggled with his words.

_Wha-what is he going to say? _Kagome thought as she blushed a little too.

"I-I...", he tried again. Kagome began to worry about his face's redness. Then he shut his eyes quickly and yelled: "I love you!"

She gasped loudly and her eyes widened. Inuyasha kept his eyes squeezed shut, breathing hardly. She was wordless as the joy started to spread everywhere into her body from her heart.

_He...! He's so cute!_ was the only thing she could think before she started to giggle.

"Wha...! What are you...? !" she heard Inuyasha's annoyed voice through her laughter. Then she kissed him fully on the mouth and let again tears fall, but those were happy tears. Why was she being so emotional?

It was a short kiss and when she pulled away, she looked at his confused face, beaming. "I love you too, stupid", she laughed and hugged him with her whole heart. "I love you, I love you!" Maybe inside she had been scared after all. Scared that maybe he didn't really return her feelings... But now she had nothing to fear, she could have yelled her love to whole world!

"Wha-what...?" he was stammering. Then like the realisation would had really hit him, he lifted her from the ground, wrapping himself around her. He didn't say a word, just held her tightly. Kagome just couldn't stop laughing.

"You're laughing too much, Kagome", his suddenly husky voice said in her ear. She didn't even have a time to say "Eh?" when crushed his lips with hers almost furiously. Kagome let her eye lids slip down as she wrapped her arms around her hanyo's neck when he held her by her waist. She sighed against his mouth as he let out a low growl which tickled her spine. He pushed his knee between hers and moved his hands from her waist to her hips, pulling her closer. "Stop me", he groaned. She breathed deeply, thinking was he pleading or asking a permission to continue. He released her hips and carefully nuzzled her chin. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha staring at her softly. For answer, she took his hands in her owns and placed them back to her hips then stroked his face, hoping that her touch and gaze told him how much she loved him.

Inuyasha caressed her hips for a while then he pulled away. He knelt to the ground and offered his back to her. Kagome blinked until she saw his lazy smile, loving eyes. She smiled back and climbed on. Soon she was flying like a bird. Wherever Inuyasha was planning to take her, she would follow him.

Tonight they would forget everything else but each others.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

I couldn't find the rômanji word for the kanji, sorry.

Takes place five days after Kagome's return. Again thank you to all who wrote a review for this when it was one-shot :) Thanks for reading and comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**


	4. 手紙

|| 手紙 (tegami) = letter ||

_Hi mama, Kagome here._

_This feels stupid but Inuyasha said I should try it because he's seen how depressed I've been lately. You won't never read this silly letter and I can't never tell you these things either which is horrible because... I feel like I need you now more than never. Somehow you're so close, at home near the Goshinboku like me but still so far away. In the future._

_Many things have happened, especially one incredible. Mama, I have a son. Inuyasha and I have a son._

_Nobu is... He has these tiny tiny hands and feet. Inuyasha says that he has my eyes. His hair is brown, just like yours, mama. And Sota's. How's grandpa? I bet you're taking good care of him and help him with the shrine like always. And Buyo must be feeling fat like always. I love you all so much._

_When I'm writing this, Inuyasha is outside in the village with Nobu, showing him to everyone. He's very proud of our baby though he always freaks out when he cries but I'm sure he'll get use to it. And me too._

_Since the evening when Nobu was born, over a week ago, I've thought about you a lot. My hands still tremble when I take him in my arms and I'm sometimes afraid to touch him because he's so small and I fear that he's going to break. Inuyasha doesn't understand it because he adores to hold him and when I see them together it looks like he was born to be a father. He's used to our new life while I'm still unsure and wondering._

_But I love our baby. I love him so much that often I feel like I'm choking. Did you feel that way too? When you heard me cry the first time and when you saw my little face, did you feel like you had found the meaning of life? Did you feel like you could never think about anyhting else but me? I think you did._

_But I've cried. Every night when Nobu has slept, I've crawled under the covers and cried. Inuyasha has tried to comfort me, confused about my emotions but he can't wash away the sadness I'm feeling._

_I miss you so much, mamma and I hope you know that. And I'm so so sorry that I left because now when I have Nobu I know you miss me too so much that it hurts you everyday. I couldn't imagine even a day without him. So make sure that Sota treats you better than I did, okay? That he will call you at least every week when he has his own family._

_I love you, mama. When I look at my family and remember you gentle face, I finally realize the real meaning of those small words. _

_Thank you for loving me._

_Oh! __I think I have to stop now. My boys are home._

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

A bit cheesy isn't it? Ah well, this idea was weird but interesting, Kagome writing a letter to her mom after the birth of her son. And in every fanfic which I've read, Kagome is a very good mom and Inuyasha is the one with insecure feelings so I wanted to write Kagome as unsure for once.

Thanks to **BahiYam**i who wrote a review to this story when it was one-shot :)

Takes place two years after Kagome's return.

Thanks for reading and comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**


	5. 囁き

|| 囁き (sasayaki) = whisper ||

It was a little cloudy day but the wind on her hair and face was warm. From close she could hear some children's laughing voices; soon they would be quieting down, there was no much of time till the dark.

Kagome breathed deeply and finally let her eyes fell to the ground. To the ground were a grave rested. "Feels a little strange to be here", she said quietly like scaring that she would be shooed away if she'd talk too loudly. Actually she was feeling a bit unsure. "I'm sorry that I've come to disturb your peace. I just... felt like coming here."

She sighed then. "I'm sorry that it went this way, I really am and I hope you believe me. We were never really friends but I didn't want anything bad to you, especially something like this. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you." She fell quiet for a while, remembering all the times when she had cried because of her and Inuyasha, how complicated everything had been then. And now it was so simple that it felt wrong to stand here, at her grave, alive. She too remembered the one and only time when she had wished something bad, when she had been desperate and sad, when she had wished that she would just disappear. Though she had regretted it immediately, she still felt guilty about it.

_Was it my fault? If I hadn't wished that, would she still be alive? Would Inuyasha still be happy? _she had once thought shortly after her heartbreaking dead when she had watched Inuyasha's mournful face. But after these years she had learned that it wasn't really her fault, at least not in that way. One unwished thing would have not changed anything.

Carefully Kagome put a few yellow flowers on the grave then raised her head and talked to the sky: "We haven't forget you, you know. Many villagers remember you still and have sometimes talked to me about you. I'm not trying to replace you, I could never even try." She smiled gently. "Kaede visits here every second day but I guess you know that. And Inuyasha... I'm sure you're in his heart always and it's okay with me. I've always known it and if he would had chosen you, I'd have accepted it. But I guess that's a one thing we won't never know, right? Now all I can do is to hope that your happy somewhere. And again I'm sorry that I came-"

But her voice trailed off when she saw a red figure who had long white hair, not far away. She smiled, then turned back to grave and clapped her hands in a quick prayer. Then she ran to her husband who looked calm but a little surprised to find her here.

"Hey", she smiled happily to him.

"Finally I find you", he said then glanced behind her where the grave was. "The old hag needs your help with some sick woman."

"I'll be there in a minute", she nodded and noticed his distant gaze which was familiar from the years when his first love's restless soul had wandered on earth. Her eyes turned sad for him and she touched gently his arm. "You can go there if you want."

He woke up from his thoughts and looked at her. She convinced him by smiling her loving smile. To her surprise Inuyasha smiled back then gazed at the grave again. "No."

"No?"

He shook his head. "I don't need to."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah", he smirked and made her insecurity disappear by stroking her cheek softly. "After all I have to get you back to Kaede's hut", with that he knelt down and offered his back to her. When she looked at his usual smirk she knew he was okay and climbed to his warm back. He stood up like her weight was nothing and started ran. A smile stayed on his face and he didn't look back but Kagome turned her head, gazing the place where miko's grave was.

_Rest in peace... Kikyo._

Little did Kagome know that when she and Inuyasha were gone, a warm wind blew above Kikyo's grave and there was a whisper so soft that it could hardly be heard. A woman's calm and peaceful voice.

_"Thank you."_

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Just little Inuyasha/Kagome/Kikyo thing. And thanks to **BashiYami** and **poohxebony** who wrote a review when this was one-shot :) Takes place about six months after Kagome's return.

Thanks for reading and comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**


	6. 寄り添う

|| 寄り添う (yorisou) = cuddle ||

Kagome gasped out though slowly her breathe calmed down as Inuyasha's mouth close to her ear blew a warm air against it. They were quiet, content just to be that way, Inuyasha's hand gently squeezing her chest under the thick blanket. When she made a move to sit up, he touched his calf against her own, "Where're you going?"

"Inuyasha it's morning. I have to get up", she whispered. He had no idea how much she just wanted to stay this way but she had promised to visit at Kaede's hut early today. She let her hand trail his chest, then softly down below. Using her change as he closed his eyes, she got up quickly, making him sigh.

She was about to take blanket with her but his snap let it drop, "Don't take blanket. It's cold in here."

_Says a powerful hanyou_, she thought but stood and walked to fire place without blanket and she could feel how she got goosebumps from the coldness of hut. It was a day middle of the winter so especially because the fire had died down, it was almost freezing.

She was still naked but decided to light the fire first, then get dressed.

"Aren't you going to get up?" Kagome asked.

"Keh. No demong hunting today so I can sleep as long as I want", he snorted to her bare back. He took in the gentle curves of her shoulders, the goosebumps and smirked silently to himself.

When the fire was back, giving warmth to their home, Kagome stood up but before she could turn, her half-demon snatched her in his arms, covering her shivering form with the blanket, and himself. "Come back to bed", he whispered.

"You got what you wanted already", she murmured, making Inuyasha blush. But he shook his embarrassed off quickly, kissing her cheek tenderly.

"Come back to bed", he asked one more time and it told her that he didn't want her body this time, just closeness. Always when they made love they had a habit to stay in bed quiet and cuddle for a long time before getting up. Inuyasha had never admited he liked it but this was telling it all.

She sighed, a smiled forming to her lips as she slightly turned around and kissed him slowly. "Fine." He gave her a small smile and lead them back to their sleeping pad. Under the blanket Kagome wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling his chest. "But it's still morning."

"Let it be, woman", he murmured playfully. "You're spending more time in Kaede's hut than in your home. You can... cuddle with me for a while."

She giggled.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

It's eight A.M. and all I can think is to cuddle back to bed, under a warm blanket since it's so damn chilly in here... So then this came up :) Takes place five months after Kagome's return.

...

... OH MY GOD MY SCHOOL! ! ! Thanks for reading, comments are welcomed, bye bye... !


	7. 守る

|| 守る (mamoru/moru) = protect ||

For a reason or another, when the night's darkness wasn't even little faded, young miko opened her brown eyes.

_Eh? Is it still night? _She focused her eyes to the roof then noticed silent breathing next to her. She tilted her head.

There beside her was that always so grumpy, stubborn and impulsive half-demon, who now was just sleepy, almost little boy-like young man.

_I'm suprised that he really fell asleep. He's always so nervous when it is new moon, _Kagome pondered while watching Inuyasha's face. _Maybe it's because we're in Kaedes hut._

Today had been really hard for everyone, but especially for Inuyasha. Pack of bear-demons had attacked to Kaede's village and destroyed plenty of huts including Kagome and Inuyasha's. And now when Kagome laid on Kaede's hut's floor, she noticed that she missed her own already. Sure Inuyasha promised to built a new one for them.

When Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo too helped to defeat the demons with villagers, bereavement was quite bad. Many lost their home and family's cried. Luckily Kaede knew how to comfort and make people believe again. Tonight many huts were crowded (just like Miroku and Sango's always was), but at least nobody didn't have to sleep outside.

In the middle of the battle Inuyasha transformed into his human form. Kagome winced at the memory. Right then when all of his hair had turned black, bear-demon had choosed to attack and Kagome remembered the horror inside her when she saw its claws dig deep in Inuyasha's shoulder. Happily they had survived to win the battle soon after that. Despite Inuyasha's angry "I'm fine!" growls, Kagome had bandaged his wounds and noticed how tired he truly was.

_"Don't be stupid! I'm not tired!" _he had said. They had been in Kaede's hut, old woman had promised them that they could spend their night there.

_"Yes you are! Please Inuyasha, just lay down and relax..." Kagome said worried because her love was walking around the hut and not resting like he should have._

_"Cut it out will ya? I said that I'm fine, dammit!"_

_"Stop yelling at me!" Kagome knew that Inuyasha was nervous and aggressive because of the hard battle and because he hated being human and simply because he was TIRED but that didn't mean she deserved yelling right at her face! __Tears threatened to form in her eyes and she lowered her gaze to ground. Then she heard steps near and two arms wrapped around her._

_"Kagome..."_

_"I just don't want that your wounds open, okay?" Kagome whispered. "Please come to bed with me."_

_He sighed. "Alright."_

_She took his hand in hers and walked him to a sleeping mat. Together they laid under the covers and listened each others breathing._

_"Relax, Inuyasha", Kagome said sensing his tense mood. _

_"Kagome. It's new moon."_

_"I know. But I won't let anything happen to you so it's okay to close your eyes..."_

_"Keh. **You'd** protect **me**?"_

_"Of course", she said honestly, looking right in his eyes._

_Inuyasha smiled, even laughed a bit. "Thanks, Kagome." __Kagome smiled too._

_"But I ain't sleeping."_

Kagome smiled when she now watched the sleeping half-demon. She softly touched his face, tracing his jaw with her fingers.

Then, without warning, Inuyashas eyes shot full open.

"Kagome...?" he said and then almost jumped to sit up and slightly rubbed his eyes. "Damn. What happened?"

"You were under a spell that people call sleeping", she said smiling.

"I didn't fell asleep!"

Kagome looked at him.

"Fine...maybe I did."

"And nothing happened so relax", she said and was suprised when Inuyasha let her pull him back to bed. _He must be **really** tired... _"Did you saw a dream?" Kagome asked stroking his chest with her fingers.

"Yes."

"Tell me about it", she said smiling while Inuyasha kept his gaze at the roof, odd look in his face.

"I was a kid again", he started and Kagomes heart ached. Inuyasha's childhood wasn't the most happiest. "It was some days after my mother died. I was alone and everywhere I went others yelled at me, or cursed, or beat. Just like always in my past", he paused for a moment, his hands lazily under his head. "But then something happened that didn't happened in my real childhood. You came."

"Eh?" Kagome said and Inuyasha took her hand and stroked the skin with his fingers.

"I was alone in the woods and I was so hungry. Then suddenly you appeared, pink light around you. I didn't recognize you but I just had the feeling that I could trust you. You gave me food and sang to me... But when the next day came, the others came back. They started to throw rocks at me and yelled. But then you came in front of me, protected me and said that it was okay. I just watched when rocks hit your face and then you started bleeding... "

Then suddenly his lips were on Kagome's, almost desperate. He moved on top of her and moved his lips to her throat. "It's **my **job to protect **you **okay?" he whispered softly to her collar bone.

"Y-yes", she moaned, her voice shaking. "Bu-but um... Kaede is in the other room..."

"So?" Inuyasha murmured tugging her night cloth down, almost revealing her breasts, kissing his way lower. "If that hag comes here... well, her boring life just gets a bit more interesting."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared him.

"Ah, fine!" Inuyasha sighed and moved beside her. Kagome snuggled closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Sweet dreams."

"I _ain't _sleeping. "

After a few moments Kagome, again, found herself watching her love's beautiful, sleeping face. Carefully, not wanting to wake him, she touched his lips and whispered: "I love you, Inuyasha. My big, silly hanyou."

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Um... let me remind you that this is my first fanfiction of all times so no flames, okay? I didn't change it a lot, just read it over once. This takes place about... a year after Kagome's return.

Really big thanks to all who wrote review to this little fic when it was one-shot:

_Alejandra_

_Emo-bear11_

_Few tips_ (thanks for those!)

_Grim Reaper Daughter_

_Inume-blue, ivorydeath9703_

_sahra213, Shinju Ami Mikuu, Sonyadore, Srta Kagome Taisho _

_xXEnzeru-YoukaiXx_

Sorry if I forgot someone. Thanks for reading and comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**


	8. 症状

|| 症状 (shoujou) = symptom ||

At times like this she remembered her final years at school, time when she had been away from Inuyasha. One day they had read about woman's pregnancy and its symptoms. She had almost laughed at her thoughts when she had read the book in the class silence.

_Pregnant with Inuyasha's baby..._

It was funny. Still after the well's closing and many months of separation, she had still imagined her future with him. But anyway, she had imagined the time of her being pregnant with his child anything but this...

X

_Weariness_

"So how's your second pregnancy, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked kindly.

"Much better than with Nobu", she sighed happily, glowing waiting mother's beauty. "But maybe it's too early to say, I'm not even big yet. So we'll see."

"I envy you", Sango said as she rocked the one year old girl Ichie against her shoulder. "I got everytime a terrible ache in my back and nausea already in the beginning."

"I know, me too but now it's nothing", she shrugged. She glanced at the children a bit further from them and cried out, "Nobu! Stop hitting Yuuhi already."

Her three years old son stopped slapping at Sango's daughter's arm and lowered his eyes on the floor of the hut.

"It didn't hurt", Yuuhi smiled and tapped playfully Nobu's brown head. Nobu laughed and slapped at her again.

"Goodness... You should go out if you're so energy today", Sango suggested.

"That's right, run really fast!" Kagome hustled them, moving her hands towards the mat door. "Go, go!" Children simply laughed and screamed, running outside.

"You can imagine what it's like everyday in here", Sango rolled her eyes but then looked at her little girl with gentle eyes. "Though I wouldn't trade a day."

"Yeah", Kagome said too, touching her stomach. She couldn't believe that Nobu would soon be a big brother.

The mat door was held back again and Miroku was back home with his grinning son.

"Hey ladies", Miroku greeted happily. "Our hyperactive children are happily hitting each other's again, I see. Should we start plan wedding?"

"Good idea", Kagome giggled as Sango and Miroku's son ran to her lap.

"Kagome-san, we saw Shippo!" Masaru told to her.

"Really? Is he back already? Has he learned new tricks?"

"Many, he showed me!"

"I haven't seen Inuyasha today", Miroku frowned. "He didn't come here with you?"

"No..." Kagome answered a bit hesitantly, stroking Masaru's short hair. "He's been in bed all day."

"Really?" Miroku sat beside Sango. "The sun goes down soon."

"I know. That's why I hope he's up when we go back home."

"Is Inu-san sick?" Masaru tilted his head.

"I hope not", Kagome said. Half demons didn't get sick like he always told so if he was sick, it was something serious.

After the two families had spent enough time together for that day, Kagome and Nobu headed back to their own hut across the meadow, her little boy happily singing. When they arrived home, things weren't like Kagome had hoped. Inuyasha was still in their sleeping pad, asleep. Kagome knew this was nothing like how Inuyasha acted so the worry twisted and turned inside her. Biting her lip she woke him up, Nobu watching curiously next to her.

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, "Hey."

"Hey", she smiled. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Of course", Inuyasha frowned at her and looked at his son. "Hey, kid."

"You're not fun when you sleep all the time, papa."

"What? No I don't-" then his gaze moved to their small window and his eyes widened when he saw the twilight which had covered the meadow. "What the? Is it night already?"

"You've been sleeping all day", Kagome touched his forehead.

"I'm fine", he pushed her hand off. "Just tired."

"Still?" she smirked and Nobu crawled in the bed beside his father. "Maybe you have a burn out."

"I'm not burning", Inuyasha said confused then ruffled Nobu's hair. "I'm hungry."

Kagome smiled lovingly. He looked quite cute with his hair tossed around and eyes sleepy. "I'll make you something. Nobu is probably hungry too."

"Yes!" Nobu yelled and stood up, following his mother to make a fire.

When the food was ready, they found Inuyasha asleep again. Nobu pouted a little and Kagome sighed, shaking her head.

X

_Sore nipples_

"I love you too but I'm still worried", Kagome stroked Inuyasha's chest, having a small smile in her face.

"Nobu is fine with them", Inuyasha sighed, moving his hands on her back. Up and down, up and down, down down down...

"I'm not worried about Nobu but Miroku and Sango", she cocked her black eye brow to him, grabbing his hands into her owns, knowing that he was trying to distract her. "They have five kids already to take care of."

"So you're thinking about children now?" he murmured and hugged her. Kagome melted when she felt him stroke her stomach.

"Inuyasha", she sighed before their mouths met slowly. He leaded her towards their bed, pulled her kimono open as they knelt together.

"You looked pretty this morning", he murmured, looking at her in the eyes.

"This morning?" she smiled, touching his rough cheeks. "Not now?"

"Now too. But especially this morning", he tapped her nose and smirked lazily. "You're nose was slightly swollen."

"No way-" she protested, terrified but Inuyasha swallowed her answer with kiss. Kagome forget quickly his words and grinned through their kiss, opening his clothes easily. His sword and jacket were left on the floor as she kissed his exposed chest, tasting his slightly sweaty skin. Her fingers brushed against his nipples. Inuyasha frowned, a weird uneasy feeling tucking trough the passion though it was soon away when her hands moved to his pants, opening them and he closed his eyes blissfully. Then her lips moistened his right nipple.

"Ow, ow! Stop that!" He raised his voice and pushed her away by her bare shoulders. She looked at him flushed and confused.

"What's wrong?" she breathed.

"That hurt."

She blinked, her eyes darkening and a sudden sadness washing over her, "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to hurt you."

"Forget it, it's okay", he sighed and rubbed her shoulders, angry to himself to spoil the perfect moment.

"I thought you liked it", she murmured and touched carefully his nipples again. He groaned under his breath. He was confused too.

"Well", she shrugged, cheering up quickly. "Maybe this means it's time for us to try something new."

"Maybe", a fire lighted in his eyes and soon his hands were on her breasts. She gasped and laid down, he following on top of her.

X

_Increased urination_

Her eyes opened slowly. She blinked twice sleepily, then sat up. _Well. When you gotta go, you gotta go._

But then she felt a movement beside her and turned her head, "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome?" she saw his form in the dark, he had woken up too. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just gotta go. You know", she stood up but heard him do the same too. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome?"

"You... you gotta go too?"

"Yeah..."

She chuckled slightly at the coincidence and took his hand.

Soon they came back to bed, she snuggled in his arms and he lazily hugged her before both's breathing was deep and calm, asleep.

Kagome didn't know how long she had slept but it certainly was still pitch dark when she woke up, Inuyasha sitting up once again.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just gotta go."

"Again?"

"Yeah..." He made his way outside and left her puzzled in their bed.

When the sun was almost rising, the dark slowly fading away, he went again. And two times at the morning.

"Did you and Miroku drink too much sake on that trip to other village?" she narrowed her eyes at him when the whole family ate breakfast together.

"Papa drinks sake?" little Nobu looked at his father amazed. His mother had told him once that sake was a very bad drink.

"No!" Inuyasha protested, a fade colour of pink forming across his cheeks.

X

_Taste and sense of smell sensitizing_

Inuyasha grinned at his son who loved climbing. "Are you coming?" he asked from Nobu who was sitting on the tree's branch. "Mama has probably cooked something good for us. Aren't you hungry?"

"Catch me, papa!" the boy cried out and let himself fell. His long brown hair swayed as he landed safely on his father's arms. "You caught me!"

"Of course", his face was playful but words came from the bottom of his heart. "Don't you ever doubt that I won't."

Nobu grinned. Inuyasha looked at his face, little nose and soft cheeks. He looked much like Kagome, his eyes too were brown like hers. _Though he has my chin_, he thought proudly and touched it. _And... my claws too._

He didn't know what to think about that. Small part of him liked the fact that Nobu had a bit of his demon self, bit of strength which made him special from other children. But the much bigger part was afraid. Miroku and Sango's children didn't fear him, they accepted him like their parents had accepted his father but that didn't mean everyone would. Other kids had already looked at him with confused eyes, even with scared too, Inuyasha had seen it. The fear drove people sometimes to awful acts, Inuyasha had seen that too.

Nobu's happy yell woke him up from his thoughts, "I want mama's food!"

"You'll get it, kid", he ruffled his hair and placed him on his shoulders. Miserable thoughts could go to hell, he had brooded about them enough in his past. Now his life was happy and bright and he was going to enjoy it.

They arrived home, his wife was sitting at the fire which protected her from autumn's chill. Her stomach was slightly rounded and everytime Inuaysha saw it he couldn't help but be excited about seeing his second child. Feeling somehow dizzy from happiness he greeted her with a kiss on the mouth, "What's for dinner?"

"Ramen. At least almost", she answered and hugged Nobu. "Did you two have fun?"

"Yeah", Nobu nodded and touched her stomach. "Did the baby move?"

"Not yet, sweetie", Kagome said, apologetic. Since she had told him that babies moved inside the belly and sometimes you could feel it, he asked about it all the time. "We just have to wait."

"Boring", he pouted.

"Cheer up, ramen makes you happy again", Inuyasha licked his lips, sitting with them on the floor and handed another bowl to Nobu. Kagome saw the hungry look in his eyes, familiar from the years when they traveled together and it warmed her heart. Some things never changed. Inuyasha took a mouthful, chewing and tasting its delicious flavour.

But it never came. In fact he didn't taste anything good in it. Noodles felt like many, slimy worms squirming against his tongue.

"Inuyasha?" he heard Kagome's confused voice. He couldn't hide it. This stuff tasted awful.

"Not-not as good as always", he coughed and swallow the noodles with a great force.

"Really?" she tilted her head.

"I like it", Nobu said eating.

"But why I don't?" Inuyasha suddenly exclaimed, surprising both Kagome and Nobu but himself too. "I love ramen, damn it!"

"Inuyasha...!" Kagome scolded from swearing but Inuyasha ignored her and took more ramen to his mouth. Nothing. Nothing but terrible worms.

"What is wrong with me?" he moved his hand over his white hair, his voice wondering and confused. Kagome could just stare and try to think an answer.

**X**

_Nausea_

Her happy humming stopped, her smile vanished, the laundry basket dropped on the ground. A dark shadow appeared quickly over her beautiful day.

"Inuyasha?"

He was behind the pushes, vomiting. Inuyasha did never vomit. "Inuyasha!" Kagome ran beside him, gathering his long hair in her hands, keeping it away as he emptied his stomach. She didn't say anything, just caressed his back, waiting for him to stop. Slowly he stood up, leaning against the tree's trunk.

"What is going on?" she looked at his face closely.

He didn't care to act tough and just shrugged, "No idea." He gave her a small comforting smile and touched her belly but she saw that he started to get worried too. He had acted very weird these two months.

Then suddenly it hit her.

"What are you laughing?" Inuyasha sulked. "I don't want any pathetic looks but laughing in this situation is a bit offensive."

"Sorry", she giggled. "But... you've stolen all my symptoms!"

"What?"

"I mean... You're pregnant!"

"WHAT?"

She laughed harder at his panicked expression. His eyes moved from her to her stomach and there to his stomach.

"Sometimes", she started calmly. "when woman is pregnant, the child's father, husband or maybe even a friend can get sympathy pains."

"Speak clearly", he hissed.

"It means that you have symptoms of my pregnancy too."

"That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard!"

"I know. But it's perfectly normal though this is starting to get little weird..."

"Stop laughing!"

"I-I'm not!" Kagome had to lean to him to keep her balance. She was indeed very interested to meet this little baby when he _dared _to do something like this to his father.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Personally I like this story. This takes place about five years after Kagome's return. Thanks to them who wrote review to it when it was one-shot:

_Kokoronagomu_

_Oakfeather _(in my country we say "hanyo" but I've started to use the word "hanyou" too. easier for you guys)

_Stacy3s inuaysha_

Thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**


	9. 包帯

|| 包帯 (houtai) = bandage ||

Her small, trembling hands moved slowly on his chest. He didn't have to look at her; he knew her eyes were teary. Everything of him wanted to comfort her, hold her, make her tears go away. But he couldn't. He couldn't even look at her face. The huge guilt washed over him like a wave and made his body numb.

What had he done?

She was tired and slightly in pain. But those were things which she didn't care about. The fact was that she was still scared, like always when this happened. When he almost lost himself...

She was finished with bandages and her hands stopped moving. She laid them carefully on his strong chest and slowly raised her gaze to his face. His eyes were hidden under his bangs, rest of his face empty. She noticed how he had clenched his hands to fists. For a long moment there was a complete silence between the two them, though it scared them both even more.

Just when one tear fell over her cheek, he sat up quickly.

"Inuyasha?" she asked. She knew he wanted to say something.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. He wanted to, needed to... but couldn't say more.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered back and reached for him but he moved his arm away from her touch. Her eyes saddened more and she lifted her hands to her bandaged neck. She remembered it all too well.

Their quiet afternoon in the forest. Then suddenly huge demon. His fight against it. His long claws, shining hair suddenly turning bloody. His crimson eyes. Her scream for him. His claws on her neck, so near her throat. Blood everywhere; demon's, his, hers.

The wound itself didn't hurt but the fact that he had made it. But she could never be angry at him. Her love was more powerful than his demon side.

"It's okay now", she said quietly. "Rest."

"No, it's not okay", he growled. "You don't get it! You could have almost died today! Because of me!" He was finally looking at her, his yellow eyes misty with guilt and pain. Pain from what he had done. She couldn't look at him when he was so hurt. Her hands grabbed his left one and pressed it on her heart, stroking the rough skin.

"It wasn't your fault", she said, meaning every word. "Don't you dare blame yourself."

He tried to pull his hand away, but she held firmly. "It's part of me, Kagome. The youkai who made those... scars. It's me."

"How many?" he asked, dropping his gaze back to floor of their hut. "How many scars more you're gonna get from me?"

_If it means to be with you, I'll love the scars too_, she thought, love for the half-demon filling her very heart. But she didn't have the chance to say it when he spoke again, his voice not even a whisper but she heard it.

"I'm a monster."

She gasped.

"You..." he stammered. "Even though you're my _wife _now I still can't protect you from myself..."

She saw his beaten form, how he couldn't look at her in the eyes, how much he was ashamed himself. She dropped his hand gently on her lap. Her hands touched his cheeks, forced his guilty face up. She glanced his clenched eyes and stroked his bangs away, drew his lips to hers.

He wanted to pull away. He was so afraid to hurt her again that he was even ready to never touch her again with his filthy hands. At least that was how he thought until her soft, sweet lips touched his in comforting manner. He couldn't let go. His arms came around her, hugging her tightly against him until she was in his lap. Their noses bumped against each others, small sighs mixing together. Their mouths meeting was so simple, yet deep.

"Kagome", he gasped quietly when lips finally parted. "I... I'm so sorry... I-"

"Shh", she hushed him, pressing her finger to his mouth. "Don't talk anymore."

He sighed and sank his face to her bandaged neck. He rubbed his forehead against her jawbone and felt the uneasy guilt disappear a bit. Kagome smiled lovingly and touched carefully his white ears. "Your human side, youkai side... I love it all."

"Kagome..." his hands trailed over her body, his lips on her collarbone, kissing gently end of the scar.

When they laid down on the sleeping mat, the thunder was heard but neither of them minded. She hugged him tightly, his clawed hands were on her hair, stroking her black, slight curls. When there was the next voice, rain's quiet dropping, he whispered, "Thank you. For staying by my side, Kagome."

"I made that decision long time ago", she grinned and looked him in the eyes. He smiled a small smile and kissed her temple.

"Thank you."

Soon they fell asleep, hurt and bandaged but cured by each others comfort and trust.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Takes place about four months after Kagome's return. Thanks to all who wrote a review to this when it was one-shot:

_Bashi-Yami, __BloodInkLilacQuill_

_Jingyee1511_

_Rin Kagamine250_

_Srta Kagome Taisho_

Thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**


	10. 確かな

|| 確かな = sure ||

He sniffed softly; the air still smelled of him and her, of _them._

Jeez, what was wrong with him? Last night he had ridiculously confessed to her that he loved her and now he was just staring at her like a puppy who waited for its master to wake up. And he _wasn't _a puppy.

Still he couldn't tear his gaze off of her.

She couldn't be this perfect, couldn't she? Her skin couldn't be that smooth, her hair couldn't really be that black and shiny, her sleeping face couldn't be that cute. Anyway, if she could, she wouldn't be with him. He didn't deserve anything this perfect. There was a desperate need to pull her closer, to nuzzle her bare neck and smell her scent but he just couldn't do it. He felt like she was a gorgeous picture and if he would touch it even a little, he would ruin it and this moment. No; he would still wait a one moment more.

Everything still felt unreal. The fact that she was here. He still remembered the moment like yesterday when she had ran to her mother's arms, so happy to be with them again. Maybe that had been the moment when he had realized; he couldn't be selfish with her and ask her to be with him when she had so much other people who cared for her. She already had home and future which she had built long before she had met him. How could he ever break that and take it away from her?

So when the well had took him back to his home, without her, he had ordered himself not to be angry and sad. Kagome was safe and loved like she deserved and he had wanted that, right?

Three years he had spent thinking about those things but his heart couldn't stop missing her. Though he had friends and home finally, his life still felt empty. There was the biggest thing missing.

But now when he lay here, breathing calmly and watching over her sleep, he found himself selfish and possessive again. He wouldn't let her go anywhere, she belonged with him, he knew it. And surely his woman knew it too.

A small smile appeared to his lips. Yes, she really was his woman now. The fresh memories of their night together proved that it was true. His gaze trailed over her body which was now covered in dark blanket over her chest. Suddenly he couldn't stop his want anymore and ever so slightly touched her bare legs with his claws. She shivered, breathing deeply still in sleep and turned her face at him. Gently he took the blanket and peeked under it, smirked then laid it over her shoulders so that she wouldn't get cold.

He couldn't really explain these emotions towards this special woman, when they have started and where they ended. Sometimes he felt like that the love wasn't the right word, like it was something different and more. Like she was something more than the woman he loved.

_Wuss_, he shook his head when he noticed how weird his thoughts began to be again. At the same time Kagome whined softly and moved closer to him in her sleep. Slowly Inuyasha pressed his nose against her temple and breathed her scent in. He knew it, he was sure about it now. This was forever. He'd never let her go, would protect her always and guard her heart. He would make up to her all his mistakes, he would finally love her like she deserved. Well, she definitely didn't deserve him but somehow he was all she wanted so she would get him. All of him. He was bound to her and it didn't even bother him; in fact he wanted to be bound to her in every single way.

He would marry her properly.

Like she would have heard his thoughts, she began to stir slightly. Slowly she opened her tired, brown eyes and looked at him. His nose was against her, his face close to her, just like he wanted to be forever. Her breathe was sweet against his lips which desperately wanted to touch hers again. Just before he claimed her mouth for a long and sweet moment, there was one word she said, word which was music to his ears only when she said it.

"Inuyasha."

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Again, I couldn't find the rômanji word for the kanji.

So here's the sequel for _Words. _Usually I write these after the end-stories from Kagome's POV but hey, it would be a crime if Inuyasha couldn't say his opinion once in while too.

Thanks to everyone who wrote a review to this when it was one-shot:

_BashiYami_

_chahiro in love 101_

_DuskTillDawn95_

_kokoronagomu_

_Srta Kagome Taisho_

_StormOfTheWinter'sEye_

Thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**


	11. 静香

|| 静香 (shizuka) = quiet ||

Inuyasha breathed slowly in and out as he sat on his bed, listening the vague echoes which came from Kagome and Mika's whispered talking. He was so tired, so tired but couldn't close his eyes. He was afraid of what his mind would make him see.

He had failed again. So many years he had believed that he wouldn't fail and loose the ones which were important to him. At first, a long time ago it had been his mother, then Kikyo and now... He let out a shaking sigh. He didn't know was it okay to cry if he wanted to or not, did he have to cry if he didn't wan to.

He had held her. He had held her small, fragile body in his hands. God... Who would have thought something so right and happy could go so wrong?

_"Eh...?" Inuyasha blinked at Kagome's happy, excited face. "What did you say?"_

_"Mom is pregnant", Nobu rolled his eyes amused. "How many times you have to hear it?"_

_"Nobu", Kagome hushed._

_"What? You told them before you told me? !" Inuyasha asked with shocked tone._

_"They are my children."_

_"I'm your-"_

_"Oh, forget that!" she waved her hand and grinned to him, her eyes shining so brightly that he believed they could blind him. "What do you think?"_

_"Honestly?" he snorted and glanced at his sons, eleven years old Nobu and eight years old Mika suspicously. "Again?"_

_Kagome's eyes widened and turned from ethusiastic to annoyed. __"Well... whatever", she pouted, still after thirteen years she knew how to pout. She turned around and took her basket then smiled to her sons, accenting that Inuyasha didn't deserve that smile right now and walked outside. Mika just chose to be silent like always, shook his head to Inuyasha and walked after his mother. _

_Inuyasha looked at Nobu. "You, shut up."_

_"I didn't say anything", Nobu laughed. "Are you surprised?"_

_"Yeah", Inuyasha murmured, scratching his neck._

_"Me too", Nobu frowned. "You're so old."_

_X_

_"What you're doing?" Inuyasha looked over her shoulder to see what she had in her hands. She was knitting._

_"Something for our little one", she smiled. "It isn't anything yet but I think it's going to be some kind of... headger!"_

_Inuyasha looked at her calm face. It was glowing with happiness. "You're really waiting for it."_

_"Eh?" Kagome turned to look at him so that their noses bumped against each others. _

_"The baby."_

_"Of course. I didn't think we would be blessed to have a third one. Think about it", she tenderly touched his forehead with her own. "Soon there's going to be a new little, beautiful child which we have made."_

_"Yeah", he smiled too, liking the idea. "Sounds good."_

_X_

_A familiar voice woke him from his calm, well-earned sleep. Mika's voice._

_"Papa", his son shook his shoulder._

_Inuyasha groaned, "What? Have to go? Ask mama."_

_"No. Mama asks you. It's about baby."_

_"What?" Inuyasha now opened his eyes fully and sat up, pushing the blanket away. He noticed that Kagome wasn't beside him. "Is something wrong?"_

_"I don't know. She's sitting by the fire. Come on", Mika pulled his arm and Inuyasha followed. _

_Kagome was sitting on the wooden floor, her hands on her stomach but she didn't look hurt. __"Kagome. What's wrong?" Inuyasha knelt beside her and Mika sat on the other side._

_"Nothing's wrong", she shook her head._

_"Then why you're up middle of the night?"_

_"Baby", she whispered. "Baby woke me. I was feeling a bit weird so I came here to just think and then I felt a kick."_

_"A kick?" he almost cried out. He looked at her stomach and the smile on Kagome's face widened._

_"You're always so unsure when it comes to this", she said and took his hand. She placed it on her stomach and Inuyasha breathed out when he felt a movement. He had experienced it before but it was always all so amazing._

_"Can I too?" Mika asked peering at Kagome__, Inuyasha's hand and the stomach._

_"Of course", Kagome smiled. Mika slowly placed his hand next to his father's._

_"You feel it?" Inuyasha asked._

_"Yeah", Mika grinned and Inuyasha smiled to them all. __They stayed like that for a long time, while Nobu of course was snoring in his bed._

_X_

_"NO!" _

_As Inuyasha heard how Kagome screamed, he knew he couldn't stand there anymore. He ran to the same room where Kagome had given birth to Nobu and Mika and shivered at the reek of blood. Much of blood._

_There was two women with Sango. She had offered to help Kagome with their third baby's birth. Though none of them could have known that it would come this early._

_Women said something to him, tried to stop him for coming closer but he pushed them away and saw Sango turn her head towards him. The sadness in her eyes made him choke. She let him walk pass her to Kagome who was crying. The spot on the floor under her feet was red with blood and she had squeezed her legs closed which told him that the birth was over. He laid his eyes to something which was beside Kagome, near her but not in her arms like it should have been. Kagome couldn't look at it but sobbed brokenly._

_A voice which could have been whine, escaped from his mouth as he knelt down on the floor. In front of him was a small figure on white little blanket. __Their baby girl. _

_She was bloody, her eyes were closed and she was lying on her right side. Her hands were in fists but slack and a few curls of black hair covered part of her head. Inuyasha couldn't breathe. The world had stopped moving around him and he begged for it to start moving again._

_"What- Why isn't she moving?" Inuyasha asked, not really knowing from who. __'Why is she so small?'_

_"I'm sorry..." Sango's quiet voice said. "I couldn't... I couldn't do anything-"_

_"Why isn't she moving?" Inuyasha raised his voice just a little bit. Kagome stopped her sobs for a moment. _

_Inuyasha looked at her, locked his eyes with hers and she whispered, "Inuyasha."_

_Her voice told him that he had to believe it. He had to believe that their child was gone. __Inuyasha hid his eyes under his white bangs and carefully reached out his hands and lifted the dead baby to his arms._

_There was nothing smaller, nothing emptier than this dead angel._

Kagome had called her Shizuka, quiet. Maybe it was fitting, they had never heard her crying voice which usually was the sign of the living baby.

It had been two days after that breakfast when Kagome had started moaning beacuse of the sudden pain in her stomach. He had took her to village and after a long painful time their girl had bornt dead. Kagome had said that she had been "pree-mie" or something like that.

After the birth Sango and Miroku had offered to take care of Nobu and Mika so that they could mourn in peace but Kagome refused. She had told them that she needed to be with her children. It had been hard to tell their boys that there wasn't going to be any baby after all.

Inuyasha listened the voices of the hut. He heard Kagome's steps behind the mat door, her silent sniff. He stood up and met her as she entered to their small room. She walked to his arms and gulped her tears away. She had been so strong, always smiling in front of Nobu and Mika and sometimes making Inuyasha too forget the horrible events. But when they were alone, they both remembered again how broken they were.

"I'm sorry", she whispered against his neck. "I'm just..."

"I know", he nodded and walked her to bed. They covered each others with blanket, listened the silent night.

"I would have taken care of her", she said. "I would have."

"I know", he squeezed her hand. "You're the best mother in the world."

"It's hurting you too", she said, touching his cheek in return, her brown eyes sad. "How can I heal you?"

"If you tell me how I can heal you", he answered. He could see a ghost of smile on her face.

"Can we talk about the time when we hunted shards?" she asked with a small voice. "About good things."

"Let's talk whole night, Kagome", he said and pulled her closer.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

This just had to be written. I just had to make their life miserable. This takes place about thirteen years after Kagome's return. Thanks to everyone who wrote a review to it when it was one-shot:

_Power Sock_

_ShadowNala_

_TheGreatANGSTHATER_

Thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**


	12. わたし の 恋

|| わたし の 恋 (watashi no koi) = my love ||

He slept so peacefully, without any sound. It made Kagome recall the night when he had fallen asleep in her bed, trusting her enough to close his eyes and rest. She had been amazed, just like now.

She had lived with him four days now. Last night he had touched her so gently, so passionately that she managed to cry out in ecstasy with him, unlike first time though it hadn't made it any less perfect. She loved to be with him, he was so shy but determined to please her in every way. Others thought he was rough and stubborn with her but he showed his softer side to her mostly only when they were alone.

That didn't matter. She felt silly for being so happy but couldn't help it. The sun's light blinded her as she moved slowly, closer to his sleeping body. She smiled lovingly and kissed his shoulder. "Inuyasha..." When he didn't move, she slyly kissed his neck, letting out "smack"-sounds which made Inuyasha shake, like he'd be silently laughing. She touched her knee against his bare thigh, her touches intimate and gentle.

She kissed his chin and whispered, "My love."

Finally he opened his eyes and saw his slight shock. She had never called him like that but she kept her eyes locked with his, faint blush on her cheeks though. "What ya want?" he asked tenderly, stroking her hair.

"Only you", she smiled and leaned down to kiss him. He hugged her against his body, kneading her back.

"My Kagome", he answered in whisper as she nuzzled his neck.

She had always only wanted him. Only his touch, his love, everything in him.

He had heard her and he was here. That was all she could ever ask.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Just one fluffy chapter. Takes place over a week after Kagome's return.

Thanks for reading and comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**


End file.
